Wednesday ON HATIUS
by thenileygirll
Summary: a NILEY story about how it's hard to prove to the one you love, that your pefect for them, but there to stubborn to notice the hint's you've been dropping them.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story, i understand if it might suck and if you hate it, sorry for any spelling mistakes i just never read over what i write because im lazy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nick.<strong>

i'm not going to start of my story by telling you what happen's or how i ended up where i am now, because that would just spoil the whole fucking story for you wouldn't it. i'm not going to sit here and bullshit my way in telling you that i had a romantic ending and i was happy about it, because i would be fooling you and myself if i told you that.

i shall start from the begining, middle, then end...if there is even an ending too my story because i'm not so sure myself anymore everything was clear at once then it just went _black_, i'm not sure how it happend but it did.

so let's just get straight to the point i'm Nick Jonas, i'm eighteen and a senior at South Edwards High in Jersey, my life isn't that exciting to tell you the truth i'm a normal kid.

I guess you would say i'm popular but not the dickhead popular where the guy gets sluts and does whatever the fuck he like's, because thats so not my style, period.

bitch please, im a gentel-men. i was raised by my mom mostly since my dad work's alot he's never around the house and i couldn't give two flying fucks when he is around, because it's not like we are going to play happy family's, he got his life and i got mine. simple.

no no no. i know what _you're_ thinking, you thought i was a captin of some sport right. yeah you guessed wrong. i love sport but not enough to make an effort and go play it for a team at a shit school i hate, god i can't wait to leave and actually do something with my life other than come to school so the teacher's can teach you bullshit about the world.

you see i've learnt this, as soon as you leave school everything will change you won't see your friends anymore your family will class you as an adult and you will be headed of to college so MORE teachers can feed you bull, and then when you finally leave you change your career plan and do the opisite on what you originally wanted to do.

take me for example, when i was five i wanted to be an actor, at the age of ten i wanted to be a super-hero, at the age of fourteen i wanted to join the army, and now at the age of eighteen i still don't know what to do, i'll just let the future take me in and prepear me for the life that is ahead of me.

i guess you could say i was a sarcastic type, a person who didn't want to listen to somebody's shit story about how there day was or what they was doing on the weekend, nope sir i was not that dick. i just went to school, went to classes, hung out with my friends, and went home and played Xbox.

don't get me wrong im not dumb or anything, but since this year is my last year of highschool i just want to get my head down and get the best grades i could. no im not a fucking geek, but if studying will help me get into a good college and make my mom proud, then studying is what im going to do for the rest of the year.

i got out the shower and sprayed myself in my aftershave my mom got me for christmas, man did this stuff smell good it wasn't cheap so i didn't spray it on everyday unless i knew the day's that it was worth spraying for, take today for example its wednesday and i have math, with an extremley cute math partner that i have to work with all year long, yup life was great on a wednesday.

i got dressed in a pair of white vans, tanned chinous and a white V-neck, k so i needed to look good too, hello im popular.

my hair well lets just say there wasn't much to do with it since i cut of all my curls off, not like i didn't like my curl's its just when i go down on a girl and they grab my hair and pull it letting out a strangeled moan, it isn't all that hot having a sore head after.

Ha just fucking with you, well not really but in all serious i just needed a change and since i like my clothes and look's. my hair was the only thing to change so cutting it off seemed right, and the chicks loved it.

i ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen seeing my mom reading the news paper at the table, i walked over to her planting a kiss on her right cheek, the smile on her lips was visible when i pulled away from her.

"somebody's in a happy mood today." she cooed raising an eyebrow, yeah it's not like i'm never happy, it's just i'm not a morning person unless it's wednesday.

shrugging. i gave a nod "it's...wednesday." i grabbed my car keys of the kitchen counter and headed for the door.

i pulled up outside my bestfriend's house he was more of a brother than a bestfriend, his name is joe grey, he's italian so there for he get's pussy when he talk's in the italian language.

but fuck him because i can speak the language of love, and everybody know's that beats italian.

i leaned back in my seat and beeped the horn signalling him that i was outside, he eventually walked out hand in hand with the one and only, demetria.

seriously these two will get married someday and i'll be the god father of there kid's.

he jumped in the passenger seat, while she jumped in the back. the smell of her perfume was strong it stung my nostrolls and i seriously needed to open a window, not like i didn't like the smell but she always seem's to put a bit to much on since joe told her he loved the smell of it, was he trying to kill me when he told her that god he's so un-consideret.

"it's like a poison bomb was let of in here." i complained opening the window more, my aftershave, and joes, and demi's strong smelling perfume was making me loose oxegen, seriously i was the only one allowed to put more on today because it's wednesday.

joe gave me 'that look' you know the look that say's shut the fuck up, i rolled my eye's and started the car, pulling out and driving too school.

it was a fifth-teen minute journy, the ride there was tourture with joe and demetria getting all lovey dovey, im seriously thinking that if he was sat in the back with her then they would have fucked there and then.

i tapped on the wheel too the beat of the music playing, because i was that bored, untill a certain subject demi was talking about made my ears twitch.

"so anyway, miley and jesse have been fighting again she's really upset about it this time." demi said, talking to joe even though i was listening too, miley was demi's bestfriend. she was my friend too but we wasn't as close as her and demi, you see all of us today are a gang.

there's me, joe, demi, miley, selena, and taylor.

i'm single, aswell as taylor and selena, where as joe and demi are together and miley is dating some guy named jesse for the passed two month's.

me and jesse didn't see eye two eye, probably because he was with miley, i wasn't jealous i was more concerned for her. you know since she's my friend.

anyway me and miley are partner's in math, but only on a wednesday it's the only time i have her alone without all our friends together or her boyfriend thinking he's cool because he goes out with a popular chick, seriously i think that's the only reason why he's with her, but she clearly doesn't notice.

i pulled into the school parking lot and turned in my seat and looked at demi. "so have they broken up now?" i questioned alittle tp hopefully, and eager demi notice by the smirk playing on her lips, that _she knew._

"no-" she said as my heart sunk just a tiny bit, she always notice this as she also added "but i know she doesn't love him." i gave a small nod i couldn't be fucked to give fake smile because i know she would just see straight through it, i jumped out my car, grabbed my bag and walked into the building with joe and demi trailing behind me.

i opened my locker and grabbed my art book, yeah so i like to draw. sue me.

"hey nick." a voice said that made me cringe, i rolled my eyes before turning around and facing the person putting on the best fake smile ever.

"hey nicole." i said abit too fakely, she noticed but shook it of before smirking at me again.

she walked close to me putting her hands on my chest, okay ew.

"we have english together today, save me a seat." she whispered in my ear pecking the flesh just right below it, i mentally cursed myself for hooking up with her last year ever since she doesn't leave me the fuck alone.

i gave her a small nod, as she winked and walked away trying to be sexy by swining her hips while she walked, it was just..complete tourture and not the good kind either.

i sighed and turned back to my locker shoving my book back into its originial place and closing the locker door shut, i turned around only to be standing face to face by miley.

"nicholas." she greeted with a smile, and i couldn't help but smile back, she always thought that 'nicholas' annoyed me, but it really didn't.

"destiny." i smirked and her smile dropped as she cringed at her birth name, which i so happend to love.

chaning the subject she tucked the strands of hair that fell loose behind her ears. "you really should tell nicole to back of." she said more forcefully than planed, was she jealous? who knows this girls one of a kind i can tell you that.

"and break her little heart you know im not like that mi." i stated and added a shrug along the way.

"well atleast your sweet about not wanting to hurt a girl who's stalking you, why can't jesse be more like you." she teased while pinching my cheek's like i was five, i scoffted and slapped her hands away.

"because jesse think's he's the most coolest kid in school, when he clearly isn't." i said quickly. miley knew i didn't like jesse but she always hated it when i bad mouthed him infront of her, claiming i was meant to be her friend and support her choices.

she rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her perfect tanned breasts that one day i will suck on untill she screams my name.

"and who's the coolest kid in school, you?" she bitterly laughed and shook her head alittle "grow up nick." and with that she walked away leaving me with a big, hurt heart and a slap in the face.

this girl is something.

something _special._

**ELLO, this is my new story as you can see, please review? thanks xxx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please REVIEW my story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nick.<strong>

i sat down in my assigned seat and rubbed the back of my neck realising the stress that was building up in that spot. it was now last period that means after this hour of pure tourture i could go home and do whatever i felt like. our school teacher announced that we had thursday and friday of since most of the other highschools were going on strike. this means one thing...a long fucking weekend that i deserved.

i pulled out my note pad and my blue pen and began writting what Mrs. Kelly wrote on the board, the usual shit about 2x+6573y= i don't fucking know.

i closed my eyes for a second then re-opened them seeing miley sit next to me with her eye's looking dull and red they were usually bright that sparkled, i licked my lips debating weither to ask if she was okay or not.

you see mine and miley's relationship was just a normal friendship we never really had heart to heart's or anything like that, so i guess here goes nothing..

"are you okay?" i whispered turning toward's her, she looked at me a confused look on her face. "of course, why wouldn't i be?" liar liar liar, my gaze shifted abit, this was awkward.

shrugging i put my pen down and folded my arms over my chest looking in her direction "you've been crying." at first her face was abit shocked that i knew, but then it slowly relaxed as she gave a small nod, okay this wasn't so hard too do.

"it's nothing, thanks for being concerned nick." her lips curved up in a small smile as she gave my hand a little squeez, i know dropping the subject is what she probably wanted, but im not that type of guy to see a friend hide behind her pain.

"what did _he_ do?" staring ahead at the board she tensed up and gave a big sigh. "if your reffering to jesse, he did _nothing._" she angrily scribbled down the notes and backed away from me a tiny bit, which made my heart sink, i liked her being closed to me.

"cut the bullshit mi" i might be alittle pushy but you get the point!

she ran a hand through her hair obviously fustrated with me. "why do you always think jesse has hurt me." k good question.

"because i know him and i know what he's like." me and jesse used to be bestfriend's when we were younger then he changed and became jealous because i became popular, i didn't ignore him or do anything wrong, he just didn't return my calls one day, but that's a different story i'll tell you about later.

she stood up angrily and grabbed her things ignoring the teachers calls for her to sit down. "we broke up okay!" she spat at me storming out of the classroom alittle dramaticaly, she's always been that type of person. it took me a second to let it sink in that her and the dickhead were actually over, i was trying not to smile but my lips just wouldn't listen to me, and the butterflys in my stomach are so annoying, seriously DON'T FALL INLOVE.

miley was _single, _yes i might sound alittle too over excited but i've been waiting for month's to here her say that they broke up.

i quickly got up and sprinted for the door ignoring the teacher's pleads for me to stay seated and something. i ran down the hall quickly spotting her brown curls bouncing. pacing up to her i grabbed her arm pulling her against the lockers. putting both arms either side of her..trapping her in, yeah im smooth like that.

"what the fuck do you want nick!" she sighed making her tiny hands into balls of fists. "calm down alright, i didn't run after you to fight, i just wanted to apologize" the look in her eyes, it was something different, im usually good at reading girls but this was just different.

folding both arms over her chest she crocked her thin eyebrow, chewing on her bottom lip "apologize for what? being a total jackass." yup that one stung alittle, licking my lips i decided to let that one slide.

"_no, _i'm sorry for pushing you into telling me that you and jesse broke up." i lightly tapped my fingers on the lockers behind her head, watching as her eyes flickered from my face, too my arms, too my chest, too my ab's you could clearly see them through my white v-neck, then her gaze moved lower to my dick, i smirked at this.

she hit my arm lighty looking at my face, my smirked dropped as her cheeks became a slight shade of pink, _aww how cute._

"i forgive you."

"thank you." we stayed silent for atleast 40 seconds untill i realized we was still in the position, awkwardly removing my arm's and taking a step back away from her, i scratched the back of my neck.

"we are in so much trouble with Mrs. kelly." i panicked, rubbing my hands over my face. miley giggled and i groaned.

"what can possibly be so funny about that?" i argued folding my arms over my chest raising my eyebrow, she giggled once more and i couldn't help but smile at her.

"stop being such a pussy nick!" she screeched as i pouted like a five year old who didn't get his own way.

"i am not a pussy! i jus-" i prosteded as she burst out in a fit of giggles clutching onto her stomach as she tried to catch her breath.

"since when do you care about school, you always used to get into trouble." she spoke as she let out a small giggled, she looked at me with those big blue eyes and for once there were happiness shining through them.

i shrugged and tried to act like i didn't care. "psh..i don't i just don't want to get into trouble in our last year of high school." she could probably tell i was lying but dropped the subject anyway.

"don't you find it scarey that we are finally going to college and making something out of our lives." she gushed while walking into the lunch hall, i trailed behind her admiring her ass, trust me she has a great ass and legs, but i'm not the type of guy to like a girl for her body, because she really was beautiful inside and out, you'd just have to know her to see it.

"why are we even in here?, it's last period let's head home." i asked confused as she gave me a small smile. "this is where i usually meet demi and we walk home together." i nodded understanding.

"well cya around mi." she gave a small wave as i turned on my heel begining to walk out, but i stopped and turned back around.

"uh, would you like me to drive you home? you could always text demi, im sure she'd be happy to have joe walk her." i said smoothly walking and meeting her half way in the room, she flashed me a small smile and nodded.

"yes please, thank you." oh she was a poliet one.

we got into my car and it was only then i realised that miley has never been in my car alone, usually demi or joe is in the car with us but this time we are alone, and i liked that, it wasn't awkward or weird it was comfortable and nice.

pulling out of the school parking lot i drove straight on the high way, i knew where miley lived from past party's and gathering's, pulling to a left and exsiting the high way i pulled into Duffryeno drive, it was a posh side of jersey, not many kid's from out school lived in this part or town, but me miley, joe and demi, was lucky enough to be blessed with a wealthy family.

selena and taylor were spoilt growning up and because there parent's had such hetic job's they decided to buy both of them their own apartments, selena's parent's were surgens and taylor's parents plastic surgens, man they had the life.

"so nick what will you be doing on your long weekend?"

i turned a right and shrugged "i'm not sure, i think my dad's back in town sometime this week so probably see him for about an hour then head on over to joe's." miley nodded and smiled turning on the radio as Lil wayne- How to love blasted through my speakers.

i bobbed my head to the music as miley sang the word's, she was a great singer, she was great at everything actually..i wonder if she is great at- _shutup nick stop thinking dirty thoughts._

"i heard justin's having a party friday night, are you going?" she turned her body fully towards me as another song played this time more up beat.

"i guess, getting drunk seems like an awesome idea." i smirked to myself. justin was selena's fuck buddy nobody knew apart from our group, he was a year below us so selena made us promise not to make fun or tell anybody. but to be honest the kid was alright he just thought he had 'swag'.

i pulled up outside her house. "well i'll guess i'll see you tonight nick." hmm tonight what was happening tonight.

i think she guess by my facial expression that i didn't know what was happening. "tonight we are all going to selena's to catch up." she giggled as she got out of my car.

"oh cool, cya mi.." i waved as she gave me a smile and walked into her house safely.

i parked my car outside my house and walked in. "mom!" i called out but there wasn't an answer, that's weird.

i walked into the kitchen seeing _him._

"nick my boy!" he greeted as i rolled my eye's at him. "where's mom?" i said harshly ignoring his gaze.

"she's popped around your aunt's for alittle while." he opened up his news paper and began reading todays news.

"so how long are you going to be here for?" it wasn't like i didn't like my dad he just, doesn't get me.

he put down what he was reading and licked his lips "two days then im heading to paris for three weeks, our stoke takings have-" i cut him off by sticking my middle finger up to him.

"i asked how long you would be here for, not your fucking life story _dad_." i spat the last bit as he scoffted. you see my dad was like those rich guys of the movies, he had the suit and the look, but his voice oh for the love of god he had the rich man's voice. you know like the english/american posh voice? yup that was my dad, as for me i was the compelet oposite.

"nicholas! how dare you use such words, i am your father not some youth of the street!" he spat as his vein popped out of the side of his head. i rolled my eyes and walked away.

"nicholas you get back here this instant!" he yelled after me as i ran up to my room and slammed the door.

i got out of my school clothes and changed into a pair of grey sweats and a NY hoodie i got when i visited my grandparents, opening my laptop i jumped on my bed and opened up a tab with facebook on it, oh sit i forgot to log out.

34 friend requests - _probably freaks and geeks._

13 new messages - _girls who want my dick._

4 notifications - _probably a weirdo liking my photos._

i clicked on my new feed's seeing my friend's updates, selena telling everyone how she cannot wait to catch up with us all tonight, megan saying how much she hated school, greg on how he won the basketball game, joe and demi on how much they love each other. most of my friends on here chat complete shit.

scrolling down i came across miley and she was online, should i type to her? or should i wait..god i hate this when somebody you like comes online and they have not got a clue you like them and when they talk to you it makes your day.

just as the time passed i was about to sign out when i had an instant message, i clicked on it and seen miley's name and profile picture.

_Miley cyrus - hii nicholas :)_

_Nick jonas - hello beautiful._

_Miley cyrus - oh stop your making my blush! -.- _

laughing at what she wrote and took a minute to reply to her.

_Nick jonas - that's a good thing right?_

_Miley cyrus - yes! i only blush at people i like. _

my jaw literally fucking dropped as i read what she wrote, okay nick calm the fuck down.

_Nick jonas - that's good then because i only make people blush if i like them :)_

_Miley cyrus - are you flirting with me? :O_

_Nick jonas - hey! your the one who started the whole liking me thing -.-_

_Miley cyrus - fine i don't like you anymore! :)_

_Nick jonas - i know you don't like me..you love me ;)_

smooth nick, smooth, she took a second to reply back, she probably didn't know what to say.

_Miley cyrus - maybe, i g2g cya tonight bye :) xxxx_

miley is now offline.

i logged out of facebook with a smile on my face, closing my laptop and looking at my watch it was now 7pm we usualy head over to selenas about 9.

my door creaked open and my mom appeared walking in and sitting beside me on my bed.

"you took your time at aunt juileys." i nudge her and gave her a smile that she returned.

"we had a couple glasses of wine as we complained about hos stressful raising teenage boys can be." she joked as i gasped.

"you raised me just fine ma." i wrapped an arm around her cuddling her into my chest.

i felt her smile on my chest "oh i know that nick, but your father told me how you behaved earlier." she sat up and looked at me with the eyes. you know the eyes that say 'im not mad at you but im dissapointed' i hated those eyes.

"mom he's a first class dickhead." i said casually and i could see it in her eyes that she secretly agreed with me. "yes nick your father can sometimes be-"

"a pure asshole." i finished of her setence as she gave me a glare.

"sorry." i blushed as she kissed my forehead. "i know you might dislike your father right now, but could you please tone down the language and attitude for a couple days."

i nodded and kissed her cheek, i couldn't say no to my mom, because well she was my mom.

"thank you honey." smiling i have her a one arm hugg.

"i'm going over selena's tonight, i don't know what time i'll be back but i'll make sure i'll text you just incase i sleep out at joes."

"alright son, have fun" she kissed my head again and left my room.

the clock ticked on the wall as i finished dressing in my jeans and plain blue v-neck, i slipped on a pair of vans that matched the same colour of my shirt and turned of my bedroom light walking down the stairs.

"im going now ma." i spoke softly coming into her veiw, she was cuddled into the couch reading a book, she always loved to read, and gave me a smile.

"okay, bye son i love you." she waved as i walked towards the front door grabbing my keys. "love you too bye." and with that i walked out and jumped into my car.

it was dark out and the street lights shone as i drove down the streets to selena's apartment, it wasn't too far from my house it was about a 7 minute drive.

i pulled in her underground parking lot and pressed the buzzer to her apartment as the elevator stopped. she opened the door and greeted me with a hug.

"nick hey! everyones here already come on in" she stepped aside letting me walk passed, i smiled at everyone, and took a seat next to demi.

i looked around the circle to find miley but she wasn't there, demi sensed this and whispered in my ear "she's in the bathroom." i blushed and nodded grabbing the bowl of chips that was in the middle.

miley walked out a minute later smiling at me as i flashed her one back, she sat down next to me and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"so selena, what are we doing tonight?" i asked as she had that smirk on her face..

"dude ive brought vodka, so let the games begin." taylor said as i fist pumped him, he pulled out the bottle and we all knew we was going to get wasted.

it's been about an hour since we've all been doing shots, i had to admit i wasn't drunk but i was abit tipsy i think all of us was really, i chuckled to myself watching demi and taylor attemped to have a drinking race. demi had spilt half of it on the floor while taylor looked like he was going to through up.

then there was selena singing with miley on her couch.

"you really like her don't you?" joe spoke sipping his drink, it took me a minute to realise what he was talking about and i bobed my head alittle shy.

"yeah i do." i took a gulp of my drink trying to burn the butterflys that i was feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"if it helps you, demi told me that miley really likes you too, but she doesn't want to rush into anything because of what happend with her and jesse." okay i was happy and upset about this, i was happy that miley likes me i mean who wouldnt be? but i was upset that she's think i would hurt her like how jesse did.

"i understand, shes a great girl" i smiled at him as he patted my back and walked over to demi.

"alright everyone listen up!" selena shouted as everyone went quiet and looked in her direction. "since the vodka bottle is empty we have decided to play spin the bottle, or should i say kiss the bottle." she slurred as she hecupped the last bit and put the bottle in the middle of all of us.

she spun the bottle and i prayed it wouldn't land on me, i hated this game because i always had to end up making out with selena, and last year we hooked up when we was both wasted but nobody knew that apart from me and her, and its going to stay that way.

just had to be my luck, the bottle landed on me i groaned and everyone else chuckled. selena spun the bottle again as i closed my eyes knowing it would just have to land on selena.

the bottle stopped and everyone gasped as selena giggled, i just knew it i still kept my eyes closed as everyone fell silent.

"miley and nick, you both have to makeout." selena giggled as my eyes shot open seeing miley blush like crazy.

WHAT THE ACTUALLY FUCK!

**i tried my best to make this a long chapture, anyway review please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please REVIEW my story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nick.<strong>

"come on! don't be shy." taylor winked as i blushed, this was so awkward i've never felt this embarrassed in my life. everyone's eye's on the two of us and miley biting her bottom lip debating to make the first move or not.

sucking in a breath i moved forward from my spot on the floor too meet miley half way. her soft gaze on me made me feel nervous.

she licked her lips slowly and moved from her position, her eyes closed lazily as i licked her bottom lip with my tongue taking in her sweet sent. if we was going to kiss i really didn't want it to be a peck on the lips i wanted it to be real and meanful something special to the both of us.

her hot breath tickled my lips as i parted them and closed my eyes waiting for our tongue's too meet. she ran her soft finger tips down my chest as i buried my hand's in her golden brown locks that i love so much. i could smell her honey shampoo making my mind foggy as i tried consertrating on what was happening. as we made the kiss more heated i pulled her body closer to mine as our tongues battled.

kissing her was sweet and meanful and i loved every minute of it. i've kissed alot of girls in my passed, but kissing miley was special it was different.

everyone's eye's were on us but i didn't care. ignoring the 'ooh's and aww's' from our friends, i slowly put my hand on the small of her back i pushed her backwards so she'd be flat on the floor.

her hand's fell on the ground as our kiss became more passionate. hearing the faint gasp's in my ears as i rested inbetween her leg's gripping her thighs as her hand's moved up and down my shoulder's making both our body's shiver in _lust_.

nothing was going to stop me now.

she sucked on my top lip making me let out a small groan as i pulled away opening my eye's to look at her beautiful flushed face. her eye's still closed and her lips parted letting out a shakey breath. my lips tugged up into a small smile as her eye's fluttered opened staring at my loving one's.

after a momment of staring at each other she brought her hand to the back of my neck and pulled me down to her plump lip's that tasted so sweet and warm, giving each other a gentle kiss we both pulled away.

slowly rolling of her sitting up against the couch she followed my actions besides me. my gaze moved to her face as she had a smile and rosey cheeks.

scratching the back of my neck and looking at my friends there faces were price-less. taylor had a straight face which freaked me out, joe was just smirking at me while nodding his head secretly telling me i'd have to tell him about it later, demi had the biggest smile ever on her pale face.

while selena just had mixed emotions on hers, her face said one thing but her eyes said another.

she caught my gaze and awkwardly cleared her throat grabbing the empty vodka bottle "i think this game is over." she spoke getting up pulling down her shirt that rose up showing of her belly button piercing that she got when she was fifthteen.

"what why? the game was just getting interesting." taylor asked confused while standing up grabbing her arm before she walked into the kitchen.

"maybe because nick and miley was just having sex on my living room floor!" she spat harshly angrily slamming the bottle into the recylcing bin.

now it was my time to stand up after hearing their conversation and following them into the kitching. "we was not having sex on the living room floor, we were just kissing because the bottle landed on us." she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest giving me a dirty look.

"well, it didn't look like it nick." rolling my eye's and groaning out of fustration i walked futhure too her making her back come in contact with the kitchen counter.

"we did nothing wrong sel it was your idea to play this game not ours." i was being abit harsh but when she doesn't get her own way so she has to ruin everyone elses fun.

giving me a glare she hesitated to say something. opening her mouth fast but quickly closing it as i shook my head and walked out grabbing my car keys along the way.

"nick..bro where are you going?" joe said running up to me as i opened the front door turning to him. "home."

"what why?"

"because im fed up of her attitude everytime she doesn't like something, we are suppose to be her friends and she reacts so dramatically at things." letting my anger out i ran my finger's along my forehead as i spoke.

nodding he patted my back. "how about you stay at my place tonight, it's late your mom's probably asleep." he gave me a look that said 'sleep at mine so we can talk about tonight', nodding i walked back into the living room seeing miley and demi sat there with a worried expression on there faces.

"wheres taylor he was jus-"

"out on the balcony, trying to calm selena down." demi shrugged cuddling up to joe as he sat beside her.

"she's just drunk, she'll get over it by tomorrow." _i hope. _it's true she was drunk. when selena drinks she become's this bipolar monster who change's mood's so fast you don't know if she's serious or joking. scartching my neck and turning towards miley "you don't agree with selena do you?" i tried to joke as she tried not to smile.

"no nicholas im on your side this time." she winked while standing up and walking passed me grabbing her coat.

standing up after her i grabbed her arm softly seeing her smile at me "where are you going? it's late maybe you should stay here."

"nick chill! i'm staying at demi's tonight she's sober so she'll drive." giving me a soft nudge and wink she opened the front door stepping outside as the cold breeze hit her pale face making her cheeks a light shade of pink.

demi soon followed after with joe, i didn't feel like saying goodbye to selena or taylor since they both were acting like douches.

"make sure you texted me." demi warned making joe smile. "of course babe, but make sure you text back." he joked while pecking her lips.

pulling away she smiled at him " i love you." he winked at her making her blush "not as much as i love you demetria." okay ew.

"that's so not true babe! you can't say that."

"but i just did, and you can't tell me you love me more because i've already said it first." he smirked while i rolled my eye's waiting for my bestfriend to hurry up and get in my car!

"but baby thats so un-fair you know you can't-" demi protested making miley cover her mouth. "we get it! you both love each other the same! now if you both shutup and get in the cars maybe we can get home and sleep! think about me and nick we are freezing." she pointed over to me making me chuckle.

joe just gave me a glare as i high fived miley. "what she has a point joseph!"

"not everybody's like you two, me and demi are inlove and want to show the world." he gushed while demi giggled popping her gum.

"yes and you can show the world tomorrow, now please be a good bestfriend and get in the fucking car!" pointing towards my car i glared at him.

he rolled his eyes and kissed her one last time before waving at miley and getting in my car as demi got in hers.

"bye nicholas, text me tomorrow maybe we can hangout." miley smiled. "sure that would be awesome, bye miley." i waved while getting in my car and starting it up.

driving on the high way was so relaxing at night when there wasn't any car's or traffic. leaning back in my seat i turned on the radio making nicki minaj blast through my speakers.

the drive to joe's was peace ful since we was both tired, i parked my car next to his and got out locking it.

he opened his front door and jogged up the stairs as i followed him into his bedroom. his bedroom was simple i've slept here numores time's, his walls were painted a light shade of red with black carpet, it felt so warm everytime i went in their.

he had two bed's since i spend alot of time here, i've even got a tooth brush here that his mom brought me one day, i loved his mom.

i layed on the bed in my boxer's as joe climbed into his. "so..tonight was..eventful." he said turning on his lamp besides his bed.

i chuckled lightly "i guess you can say that."

"so you and miley huh?" i tried not smiling but it was a fail, i shrugged while looking at him. "we will see what happen's, she's just gotten out of a relationship."

"yeah..and now she's getting back into one. you both have always clicked everyody see's it and when she dated jesse she didn't look happy, but tonight seeing the spark in her eye's and the smile that didn't leave her face, it just proves who she really liked all along." and that's why joe is my bestfriend, he always new what to say.

"thank's joe, that means alot." we both fist pumped as he shut of the lights and turned to face the wall.

copying his actions i yawned feeling the tired-ness taking over my body, soon enough my body went limp and i was in a deep sleep.

"how was the make out session with nicholas?" demi asked while winking at her bestfriend. they were currently in demi's bedroom after the gathering at selena's house.

miley smiled while getting under the covers in demi's double bed, she looked at her bestfriend and blushed. "it was amazing, i've never felt something like that before. i really..loved it." she honestly said while laying her head on the pink pillow below her.

turning to her right to face miley, demi also layed down letting her black locks spread out on the pillow. "he really like's you."

"i broke up with jesse two days ago, i can't rush into another relationship just yet, no matter how much i like him." truthfull speaking the golden headed girl cuddle into the blankets and letting stiffled yawn out.

"but does it feel right?" and with the question miley's mind wondered trying to find all the bad thing's in my her and nick couldn't be together. but she couldn't find any apart from she only just got out of a relationship two day's ago, and it wasn't like jesse would care she was single now her own person.

"it feel's perfect" miley whispered as the black haired girl smiled at her. "then go get your man." she said while turning around so her back faced miley.

that night miley went to sleep with a small smile on her lips and butterflys in her stomach, and one person coursed all that and that was _nick._

"mom i'm home!" i yelled walking into my house. it was 12 pm me and joe slept late and i needed to shower and change my clothes before i headed back out.

"hey son, did you have fun last night?" mom said while walking towards me in her tennis outfit, _hmm she must be playing tennis with dad._

taking of my shoe's i nodded at her and kissed her cheek "so much fun, but then selena went all weird on me so i left with joe." walking into the kitchen i opened up the fridge grabbing a redbull. i really needed one to keep my energy up today.

mom sat at the kitchen counter with a puzzled look on her face "maybe she just had a bit to much to drink, some people change mood's when they drink." maybe she was right.

"yeah she sometime's get's like that, but we was all having fun and playing this game where we had to kiss somebody, so me and miley ended up kissing and sel just got angry at us both" mom was a cool mom, she knew what i got up to and didn't mind aslong as i was safe and careful she was happy.

thinking it over mom spoke again. "maybe she got jealous." frowning i shook my head. "selena doesn't like me mom, we kissed last year but that doesn't mean anything." did it?

"nicholas my boy, some girl's can hide there feeling's so good that people think they are normal and happy, you should talk to her and find out what's going on." she kissed my forehead and walked outside meeting my _dad_ on the tennis court we had out back, i watched how they played together both looking fakely happy, and how my mom rolled her eyes at him everytime he turned his back to her.

after getting out of the shower and getting dressed i decided to take mom's advice and invite selena over so we could talk like adult's, i might be mean to her sometime's but she has been my friend since we were seven.

we both sat on my bed silently. _awkward._

"alright i can't take it anymore, why did you invite me over here nick?" she looked at me confused while taking a sip of her water i gave to her when she arrived.

coughing slightly i shrugged "firstly i wanted to say sorry for acting like a dick last night, and second why did you get mad after me and miley kissed?" she looked abit suprised with me asking that but shrugged it off.

"apology accepted and im sorry for acting like a bitch" smiling i nodded "it's okay sel."

"and i-i got mad because-" stopping she sighed playing with the end's of her hair. "because i don't want miley to hurt you." um what the fuck.

"what do you mean you don't want miley to hurt me? she won't." i chuckled.

standing up she crossed her arms "look nick, i know it's your life who you date but miley has just broken up with jesse and i saw the way she looked at you last night, it was _love _nick. and if you two date or something, im just afraid she will run back to jesse and hurt you." trying not to get mad i sighed.

"if respect your opinion but you just said yourself she looked at me with love. that's a good thing right? thank you for trying to be a friend and making sure i don't get hurt, but im fine." smiling at her i pulled her into a hug.

we pulled away and she stood there awkwardly "i should get going. cya nick." giving me a small wave and smile she turned on her heel's and went.

diving on my bed i felt my cell vibrate, taking it out of my pocket i smiled reading the text.

_hungover? :) xx - miley_

_not one bit i didn't drink alot since selena drank it all, you? (: x - nick_

waiting a couple minutes for her to reply i slipped on my white van's and went down stairs to sit in the living room with my mom.

_hmm not really haha your right she did! what are you doing today? :P xx - miley_

_urm going to play some football with the guy's, come and watch if you'd like :) x - nick_

_that would be awesome, i'll text the girl's now and ask, cya there ;) xxx - miley_

chuckling abit i put my phone back in my pocket and stood pulling down my basketball short's abit, i grabbed my car key's and opened the front door.

"where are you going nicholas?" dad said coming into my veiw wearing a white polo and white shorts that were cut of by his knees and to top it of he had a bright green sweater tied around his neck.

"out." i muttered.

"out where nicholas, give me a better answer than a simple 'out'" he spoke in that fucking annoying accent which made me cringe.

rolling my eye's i was getting impatient why couldn't he be like normal parent's and say 'alright have fun' and leave me to my life!

"if you must know im going to play some football with my friend's, can i go now!" i mummbled sucking on my bottom lip.

his eye's traveled down my body like i was scum, pursing his lips and scoffing he sighed "son why can't you play some reasonable sports like tennis or golf maybe alittle chest maybe join the school team." he chuckled making my anger build up with every word i spoke.

"listen _paul _i don't play those sport's because they are for pussy's like you, i might not be on a sport's team in school but that doesn't give you the right to try and run my life, just because you failed at it, doesn't mean you have to live your dreams through me. your never around and when you are around i just want you gone! your a stuck up, selfish dickhead, im even ashamed to have you in my life. so fuck off back to your world and let me live in mine!" i spat feeling proud of myself i stook up for myself.

"hey hey hey! now you two stop with the fighting!" mom said running up to us and pushing me away from him.

"oh now you decide to show up denise, where were you when your hood-rat of a son attacked me with his rude word's!" paul said while putting his hands on his hips and sticking out his chin at my mom, like she was nothing.

this got to me and i swung for him hitting him square in the eye as he fell back onto the floor, my mom screamed at me.

"nicholas! that's enough i can handel him!" mom yelled at me as i put my hands up in defense. he stood up and held his eye as you could see the bruising appearing underneath.

"how dare you touch me boy! i should call the police on you!" he pointed at me making me roll my eyes. "fuck you paul"

"nicholas jonas you better apologize to him right now!, no matter what he done or said you be the bigger person!"

"why! he's not even my real dad!" i yelled back making my moms eyes widen as she gave me a glare telling me to shutup.

"mom im fed up of him treating us like he does, he hasn't even raised me you have i don't get why your even with him, he's a prick." i protested making my mom sigh.

"denise! you make him stop this instant!" paul warned removing his hand from his eye.

"NO! i've had enough, he's right paul you've been nothing but trouble in my life and i should of never left my husband for you, you treat me and my son like crap and we aren't taking it anymore, get your fucking thing's and leaving right now!" mom screamed at him while kissing my forehead. woo! go mom.

he pointed at us both but jut opened the front door and leaving. and that's the last time we ever seen paul, mom burnt all his clothes and shoes, every last bit of what he had.

see paul wasn't my real dad. he has been my step father since i was ten and my mom and real dad broke up. i hated paul he was never good for my mom. i remember my real dad andrew. andrew and i see each other once a year and that's on christmas he calls every month or so, he owns his own biker shop and fix's them, we've never really had a father-son relationship because he thought he wasn't good enough. but i miss him.

"mom im going now, ill call you later love you!" i called out getting into my car before she had the chance to run after me.

after ten minutes i was at the football feild in our neighbour-hood park, i already see the guys playing as i jog up to them passing the girl's as i do so, i didn't have time to chat.

"sorry im late, mom kicked out asshole paul" i smirked as joe high fived me. "it's fine dude, but we have a problem." speaking seriously i got nervous on what he was about to say.

"okay what's the problem."

"well, cody called and he said he's bringing jesse to play with us." i could see he was nervous but i just nodded my head and jogged over to the girls not wanting to have that conversation with him.

ignoring all the girls saying hello to me, i walked straight up to miley and kissed her welcoming lips. i felt her tense underneath me but gave in as soon as my tongue entered her mouth. she was getting more into it was i pulled away leaving her with a pout on her plump lips.

"and what was that for?" she questioned wrapping her arms around my neck and pecking my lips again.

"be my girl?" i smiled wrapping my arms around her waist, she was smaller than me not that small but she was up to my shoulders, we fit perfectly.

her cheeks became pink and she nodded kissing my lips one last time "i'm your girl." smirking at her i kissed her neck and pulled away seeing all her friends with big smiles on their faces.

i jogged backwards from her running up to the boys, seeing jesse standing their watching my every move.

he was on my team for the football which i hated but had to be the bigger person and get along with him.

"so we need to watch out for greg because he's real fast" joe spoke looking at all of us in the circle.

"sure but whos going to take him-" i spoke but got cut of by jesse.

"are you and miley together?" he spat giving me a death glare, rolling my eyes i stood up as did the rest of them.

"yeah why."

"shes a stupid slut, i knew she was nothing but a whore-" and thats when he got cut of by my right fist hitting his jaw making him stumble backwards.

"nick! stop!" joe yelled at me as jesse tackled me to the floor hitting my ribs.

he was ontop of my as i hit him in the nose making him fall backwards, i got ontop of him and hit him in the head reapeatly.

joe grabbed me away from him as miley and demi came running up to me while the others just stood there in shock, cody ran over to jesse and helped him up, his nose was bleeding his lip thick and his clothes muddy.

where i didn't have a scratch on me apart from the bleeding on my knuckles from hitting him so hard.

"oh my goodness are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he! what was you thinking you cant just attack somebody like that! if he hurt you i'll kill him" miley blabered at me making me roll my eyes.

"he said bad things about you, im not going to let him talk shit about you mi." i said truthfully making her shutup and smile at me. "aw so you was being my hero?" she smirked.

"of course, im sorry." tucking her bangs behind her ears i kissed her lips.

**HELLO READERS!, review please! follow me on twitter .com/thenileygirll **


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRRY i haven't updated in FOREVER but i've had school and i've gotten myself a job now to get extra money so it's hard updating :( BTW nick's real dad is Ryan Renolds but in this story he's going to be called 'andrew'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nick.<strong>

"your going to get it jonas."

i spun around meeting jesse's eyes as he rolled them "okay jesse whatever you say."

"thats enough you two! jesse i think you should leave." miley said while coming inbetween the two of us. Jesse pursed his lips and looked her up and down glaring holes into her as my jaw became tight.

"fuck off."

"nick language!" miley gasped hitting my shoulder making me frown at her, i caught a glimps off jesse walking away leaving us alone in the hall way.

"i hate that guy." shaking my head i got my books out of my locker and slamed it closed seeing joe walking up to us. "what did jesse want?" he asked looking between me and miley for a reply.

"trying to warn me i guess." i chuckled feeling miley hit me again, i glared at her rubbing my shoulder "what the fuck was that for?"

she pretended to think and crocked her head to one side "for being a douche!" as i faked gasped and put my hand on my heart "i cannot believe you just said that miley!" i tried mimicking her voice as a small smile played on her plump lips.

"you to are soo, weird."

"fuck off joe."

"nick!" miley sceeched bringing her hand up to hit me as i grabbed it. "touch me again and you will not see tomorrow." i winked at her while pecking her lips and walking to class with joe on my tail.

he caught up to me as we both enter english the only class besides gym that we have together, sitting down in our seats which of course were next to each other. "she has you whipped bro."

i turned towards him and rolled my eyes "shes my girlfriend im not exactly going to be mean to her." okay i admitt that was a shit answer but i can't think. she's just so amazing and funny and beautiful..

joe patted me on the shoulder as the teacher walked in, i hated this lesson and i hated our teacher. long story short, Miss Tate was my step mom. yup you heard me my english teacher was my step mother. she was really awkward as a teacher she was the type of teacher that wore thick black glasses and her black hair parted into a middle parting as her srunchy held it back. her eyes green. she never wore any makeup. as for her style it was simple with a jumper and skirt with tights and flat shoes.

but who am i to judge she is my step mother.

most kids in my class say she would be hot if she lost the 'geek' look but of course i didn't look at her in that way. she was too weird.

"nicholas your father wants too meet up today after school." Miss Tate spoke softly to me as the rest of the class chuckled and made jokes about my step mother. i rolled my eyes and slumped in my chair as one thing rolled on my mind _why the hell did my father want to see me._

class was over pretty soon which i was grateful off. the gang sat at our usual lunch table joe and demi making out on opisite me, taylor sat next to them on his phone smirking at all the bitches texting him, and miley and david sat either side of me, leaving selena sat next to joe.

"are any of you going to jakes party?" selena asked as her eyes lit up with excitment.

joe and demi pulled apart as i silently gagged "sure im down for it" joe replied taking a sip from his bottle of ice cold water.

"yeah me too should be fun" demi agreed too, like she'd let joe go to a party without her. the rest agreed even miley as they all sat there looking at me for an answer.

"sure why not, im in too" i spoke as joe hi-fived me and the girls went on talking about when they were free to go shopping.

i felt a tapp on my shoulder as i turned around seeing jenifer smirking at me, while my jaw dropped to the floor. literally.

"hello nicholas." she winked at me biting her bottom lip and flicking her blonde hair.

the gang fell silent as i shot up from my seat turning towards her, i could hear them all questioning why she was hear, as i heard miley asked who she was. i cringed at that.

"what are you doing here?"

she rolled her eyes stepping closer to me crocking her head to one side and pursing her lips, she has always done since the day i first met her.

"i moved back here silly, what no hug?" she pouted as i took a step back away from her.

"jen im not..like..that anymore." i tried to explain without hurting her feelings as her two friends i hated walked up beside her. victoria and april.

sucking on her bottom lip and flicking her blonde locks to one side her eyes flickerd to my group of friends sat behind me as her gazed move onto mileys then back to mine.

"what you've found a new whore to fuck around with while i was gone?" i scoffted shaking my head at her words.

"you was gone for six months jen, im not going to wait for something that didn't really happen!" i said harshly as the cafeteria fell silent crowding around the two of us hoping for some sort of fight.

"because you didn't let it happen! i was always there for you nick!" she spat as her lips curved into a small pout something that happend when she was mad. me and jen was like a couple six months ago, we'd fuck and have fun but i'd fuck other girls as she fucked other guys and we never really was a real couple. but now shes back and im with miley.

things are going to get alot more...interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nick.**

i turned my head and looked at miley as she stared at the both of us obviously confused to what was going on. turning back to jenifer i sucked in a breath pointing my finger at her.

"please leave." i said not wanting to make a scene but since everybody was crowded around us there wasn't much point.

rolling her blue orbs at me she nodded "you know we are going to have to talk about this sooner or later nick." turning on her heels she left as her friends followed close behind her.

the crowd of people all sighed wanting to see a huge fight but of course i wasn't going to give them one, they soon got back to whatever they was doing.

"wow jens back.." joe spoke as i sat down next to miley, who was silent.

"thanks for stating the obvious joe." i glared at him as he gave me an apologetic look, i turned and looked at my girlfriend who now had her head down playing with her food that she barely touched.

"mi.." i said softly as her gaze met mine, no emotion showed in her beautiful face.

"save it nick." she said tightly pushing her chair back and walked out of the lunch room, there wasn't a point of me following her she needed to cool down.

"she's pissed." demi said glaring at me, i held my hands up in defens "i had no fucking idea jen would turn up." she did leave, so why was she back?

"yeah well mileys my bestfriend i don't want her to get hurt" she said standing up and following miley out ignoring joe to tell her to calm down.

i looked over at him seeing him glaring at me aswell, what the fuck!

"thanks alot nick, now you made her mad at me!" i scoft shaking my head at him he cannot be serious right now.

"like i said before, i didn't know jen would turn up and make everyone upset over it!" i half yeld at him making him jump alittle, i took a deep breath and looked down at my half eaten sandwhich.

i could see him from the corner of my eye hesitating to say something, it was just us too left at the table as selena and taylor went of to class.

"nick.. i'm sorry man i should of known you'd be upset about this.." he spoke softly bringing his chair closer to mine.

putting down my sandwhich i leaned back in my seat "im not upset, im just confused." he nodded understand.

"miley has no idea about jen does she?" shaking my head i felt guilt rush over me, why was i feeling like this?

"she has no fucking clue." i said before getting up and walking to home room.

i walked in seeing miley sat alone staring at me, i didn't know weither to sit next to her or to sit somewhere else. if i didn't sit by her then i might hurt her feelings more and people might think we've broken up, but if i sit by her i don't want her to kill me.

taking the chance i walked over to her and sat next to her hearing her sigh, okay she hasn't killed me yet good sign.

"hey." i said looking at her as she rolled her eyes and shook her head making her hair fall infront of her face.

"can we talk about this, please?" i asked taking her hand in mine as she locked our fingers together and nodded her head.

"you didn't tell me you had an ex girlfriend." she spoke looking at me as her cheeks flushed a shade of pink, what didn't she think i ever had girlfriends?

licking my lips i shrugged "jenifer wasn't really a girlfriend, we were never officially together." i said slowly making sure she understood what i was trying to say, i think she got the point when her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"but she was talking like you two was inlove or something." i could see that was difficult for her too say, but i understand what she feels like..i think?

"we was never inlove..well i wasn't anyway, she just left one day and i thought she'd never come back, but-"

"she did"

"yeah.."

"nick look, i know you and this jen girl got a past and i know one day you will tell me all about it properly..but what im trying to say is don't hurt me, please don't hurt me?" she nearly broke as i squeezed her hand and gave he a small smile.

"never." i said, unsure if i was actually telling the truth or not..

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO BITCHES, i suck right? it's not like i've got writters block its just i work now so its harder for me to update but now that the holidays are over i think i'll be okay on updates haha! its short but i just wanted to get this out there, monday will be the next chapter!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Nick.**

"i don't want to see them again mom, last christmas was enough to put me of all three off them"

mom sighed scratching her head in fustration. she was sat on the kitchen stool trying to make me do something i didn't want to do.

"but they are your _brothers_"

closing my eyes i cringed just hearing the words, i licked my lips and shook my head. "and i understand that but what i don't understand is how he can have a relationship with them, but he can't have a relationship with me mom!" i yelled at her grabbing my car keys and storming out off my house before she could get a word in.

"so i got my school report today, and it sucked"

"then don't suck in school." i mumbled back bringing a hand to wipe my face, after the fight with my mom i came straight over to miley's house and we've been laying on her bed for an hour while she talks about shit that i don't give a shit about, see how shit it is.

she sat up and straddled my lap as i put my arms behind my head, she raised an eyebrow at me.

"okay what the hell is your problem?" rolling my eyes i shrugged, i really didn't want to fight with her right now, and i didn't want to tell her my problems.

she bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest looking at me with attitude. "did i do something wrong, all you have to do is tell me there's no need to be blunt and rude nick."

"you didn't do anything! i just don't care about your school report that's all." i said truthfully as her face dropped, oh bad move nick!

"right, but you care if we was having sex or if i give you a blow job, because thats all you care about." what the fuck is she talking about.

frowning i sat up against the head board as she moved closer to my body and played with my buttons on my shirt. "you think thats all i care about?, i've just got alot on my mind. so im sorry if im not interested in a school report miley"

"fine"

"yeah fine" i mocked her as she looked at me dead in the eyes.

"im sorry." she said pouting her lips and wrapping her arms around my neck. i moved slowly towards her lips taking her top lip into my own and kissed her softly as we both pulled apart.

"you are the worst boyfriend ever"

"i know."

"and i hate you."

"yeah i know that too."

"but i still like you alittle bit even though your a meanie." she smiled shyly as i wrapped my arms around her waist.

i pecked her lips one more time before pulling away and leaned my head back on the head board.

"nick, tell me whats bothering you please?" she asked softly whiping my lips with her thumb, i guess her lipgloss got on there.

"i have three brothers." i told her like it was nothing as her face became confused, tipical.

"but- how?"

"when my mom and dad broke up they of course dated other people and did the usual things my mom never had other children, but my dad did with a woman called june."

she nodded her head and kissed my lips one more time "tell me more baby."

"anyway, june and my dad broke up and he now dates my english teacher. i hardly see that side of the family because it just-"

"hurts to much." she said with sadness finishing off my sentence.

i felt an awkward silence between us as i stared at her cream wall, just as i was about to talk her mom walked in with a small smile playing on her painted red lips. her mom was hot i am not going to lie, miley was the double of her mother but the difference between them was the colour of their hair miley had brown hair where her mom had blonde hair, just beautiful.

"hi guys." she spoke looking at the pair of us.

miley didn;t return the smile but just did a small wave as i slightly smiled "hey mrs cyrus." i said politely.

Mrs cyrus stared at us both then her gaze drifted straight to miley as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her only daughtter.

"i just wanted to let you know i'm going away for a week to visit a friend." YES HOUSE PARTY.

miley didn't seem to be excited about her mom leaving town, she just got up of her bed and walked over to her mirror hanging of her wall.

"and when will you be leaving?" she asked while fixing her hair and makeup.

"tonight." her mom replied giving us both a wink and leaving the room. okay now that was awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nick.**

lighting the end of the joint i held in between my fingers was complete heaven as i smelt the herb burn as the sent drifted up my nose. i inhaled letting the sweet sweet taste take over my body as i became relaxed.

"do you think we are missing much in math?" i questioned passing the joint to David.

he shrugged his shoulders whilst puffing on the joint.

"nah i doubt it, all i done in that class was sleep anyway. i'd much rather be doing this than learning some shit about numbers that aren't useful."

myself and David are currently sat at the back of the football field doing something that most people would think is stupid, we are smoking pot and relaxing in the sun whilst all the students stressed in their classes.

Today was Wednesday and to be honest i was to stressed out to even sit in a math class with miley. we just weren't getting along right now, she got on my last nerve and i with her. too much shit is going on in my life to worry about hers.

"have you spoken to jen since the little argument last week at lunch?"

i sucked on my bottom lip whilst shaking my head. no

"i haven't even batted an eyelash at her, there's no need i mean yeah we could talk but it's not going to change anything."

i took a last drag of the joint and put it out with my foot. i was so relaxed right now even talking about jen wouldn't stress me out.

David's eyes shifted towards me trying to work out what i was thinking. "so im guessing you've spoken to miley about her right?" he raised his eyebrows as mine turned into a frown.

"nope. i can't seem to bring myself to talk to her about anything, she'll get mad and make an argument and then cry when i argue back. not..worth it" i laughed as i stood up.

"come on we should head back to our amazing class" i obviously was being sarcastic.

i walked through the hall way alone since David now had science while i have English i stuffed my hands in my jeans pockets as i turned the corner bumping into somebody.

"ouch what the fuck nick" she said whilst rubbing her shoulder.

i rolled my eyes she has always been a drama queen. "sorry but next time look before you walk doll" i faked smiled while walking away.

"wait" she said quickly running after to me and touching my shoulder turning me around. i groaned at this i was already 20minutes late to class, and my step mom would not be happy.

"what is it Jenifer " i asked crossing both arms over my chest and looked down at her. she always loved that i was a few inches taller than her. something about fitting perfectly or some bullshit.

she looked down. then back up looking into my eyes. she hesitated.

"jen seriously just spit it out im late as it is for class"

"I've missed you" she whispered looking away from me. was she fucking serious.

i nodded my head and sighed. "you the one that left jen not me, I've moved on i thought maybe you have to but i guess not."

"how can i move on from that nick? you tell me how easy it was to move on because it still hurts me everyday." she spat as tears formed into her eyes.

i frowned feeling my anger build up inside my body, the drugs must of warned off.

"how the fuck can you say that, I've moved on because its not coming back jen, everything happens for a reason, and maybe if you wasn't so coked up and out of your brain he or she might still been alive" i spat whilst walking away from her as i heard a sob escape her mouth.

i honestly couldn't be fucked to go to class now i walked straight into the lunch room and sat at our usual table since the lunch bell will ring in 30seconds tops.

putting my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes thinking back to the memories i once shared with Jenifer my thoughts were interrupted by my friends all sitting at the table.

i looked up at Joe as he looked at me confused mouthing "whats wrong?" i shook my head and mouth back "jen" his eyes became worried as miley sat next to me and looked at me.

"where were you in math class nick? i had no partner for a maths puzzle, thanks too you." she rolled her eyes and turned her body towards me. i done a big sigh and looked back at her.

"stop complaining mi, there's bigger things to worry about than math" i said lazily as a hint of sadness come across her eyes, she touched my thigh and rubbed it lightly.

"have i done something wrong?" she nearly whispered.

"nope" i half smiled and grabbed her hand intertwining our fingers together as i looked at them.

today just isn't a good day.

**HELLOOOOO, how long has it been nearly a year? or more. gasp while im back! hi hi :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Nick didnt know what to do with himself. He didnt know weither to go outside and smoke pot with his friends, or go into the kitchen and grab the bottle of jack Daniels that hes been eyeing up all night. I could see him standing there leaning against the wall as the crowds of teenagers danced to the music, there sweaty bodies grinding on one another as the passed the drink and joints around.

I of course already had my fair share of drink with demi and selena at selena apartment.

It was joes house party. His parents were away this weekend when he decided to through the party, of course word got out and pratically the whole school was here. Ive been watching nick for a couple minutes now I took in his appearance, denim shirt button all the way to the top whilst a pair of beige jeans hung low on his hips. He looked good tonight but he didnt seem happy. He seemed fustrated which fustrated me, so I decided not to bothering him and let him enjoy the night with his friends. But he was only with his friends for a couple minutes then he dissapeard into the crowd.

My eyes flickered to my vodka and lemonade as I took a slight sip winching at the burn going down my throat.

"Enjoying yourself?" Liam asked smiling at me as I shrugged. Lab partner in science this year, hes a nice kid once you get to know him.

"I guess. Are you?" He nodded pouring himself another drink on the counter. People trying to squeeze past in the small kitchen making me spill some drink on the floor, but I didnt care. He smiled pointing at something behind me.

"Looks like your friends having fun" he smirked as I turned around seeing selena practically dry humping taylor on the dance floor, my eyes became abit wide.

"Excuse me" I said as I left walking over to selena pulling her away from taylor. He looked pissed for just a second but it soon wore of as he found another girl to dance with.

God she looked a mess, obviously buzzed and wasted at the same time. It wasnt a good combination at the most, and selena could never handle the drugs as much as she could handle the drink.

"Why did you do that for!" She yelled over the music as I sat her on the couch pulling her mini skirt down as half her crouch was hanging out. I sighed.

"Justin wouldnt be very happy if he seen you dancing like that with another guy"

She scoft "he's not here, and he doesnt even like me" I could smell the strong liquor on her breath as I felt the sickness in my stomach turn over.

"You dont know that, and how do you know hes not here. Theres a million people here you just have to look" I pointed at the crowd as she looked and rolled her eyes.

"Hes not and you know it, anywho mason is giving me the eye.." she smirked as I looked bback seeing mason green looking her way with a smirk plastered on his english face. Before I could stop her she stumbled her way over to him obviously trying to flirt as he whispered something in her ear.

I groaned looking around the crowded room trying to spot a familiar face.

"Miley, where have you been!" Demi chuckled behind me as I turned around facing her. She had a joint in her handalready lit as she took a drag. "Want some?" I shook my head.

"Wheres nick?" I asked obviously I lost him during the selena insedent. I just wanted to go home and get this tight dress off me.

She pointed out tue window "back garden with joe" she spoke as she blew out the smoke. I nodded about to walk out there as she grabbed my wrist "ill come with you girl"

I opened the sliding door seeing a group of people in a circle. As raised voices faught back and forth. I frowned hearing the familiar voice as I pushed my way through the crowd with demi on my tail.

"Im sorry! How many times do I have to say it!" Jen yelled as I stood behind nick. Why was he arguing with her? Infront of a bunch of people. Especially when he knows im here. I looked at jen seeing tears streaming down her face as all her makeup was smudged.

Nick laughed shaking his head "as many times as you like, but like I said for the hundred time its not going to change a fucking thing!" His hand was clutching onto the jack Daniels bottle, as it was half empty.

She rubbed her face making her eyeliner smudge more. "But I love you! And I know you still love me nick." She pleaded, as I felt my heart fasten. Demi gripped my hand tight as I looked at her trying not to cry. Why was this girl trying to ruin my happiness.

"No-no I do not jen, I never did! Get it through to your head" I should be happy I heard him say the words I was craving so much. But I couldnt help but feel bad for the poor girl. She was obviously inlove with nick so much that she was willing to fight with him infront of everybody.

She let out a sob stepping closer to him as he took a step back taking a sip out of the bottle. "But we made a life, me and you together nick-that has to count for something!" She sobbed as I felt the air being knocked out of me. I couldnt breath. Nick had a child? An alive one already living or one thats unborn inside of jens belly. He cheated, he cheated snd he didnt have the balls to tell me.

"Miley maybe you should go" I heard demi whisper as she tried to drag me back, I snatched my hand away shaking my head as my throat dried up.

"No I need to hear this" she sighed and gave up knewing I wasnt going anywhere.

"Our child is dead jen. Its gone-it went months ago." He took a step closer to her "because of you." He poked her chest as I heard some gasps through the crowd. You could tell jen didnt know what to say or do, she must of been as heart broken as I was right now.

"Nick-i" he held a hand up. "Get over it jenifer, because I have. Go snort some more coke and kill another innocent soul" and with that he turned around about to walk away as he came face to face towards me. He paused looking atme as the whole crowd fell silent just staring at us. I felt sick I felt destroyd, why didnt I know any of this?

"Miley-" he started as I bit my lip trying not to cry. I didnt want to cry infront of everyone I didnt want them to see the pain he had caused me. That when I heard jen let out a laugh as nick spun around glaring at her.

"I forgot about your precious girlfriend miley! Sorry that you had to hear that princess" she spat as I felt my anger boil inside, I was about to go for her as I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me inside.

Not before I heard jen yell "have fun when he knocks you up!" Before I knew it I was sat on a bed. Must of been joes guest room because it was half empty.

Nick closed and locked the door turning to me, I crossed my arms staring at the wall infront of me, he let out a sigh.

"Give me the silent treatment all you want miley" oh I will, buddy boy dont you know it. He nelt down in front of me taking my hips in his warm hands.

"Im sorry" lie

I couldnt look at him right now, I was afraid if I did. Id break.

"I didnt want you to find out like that" another lie. Bullshit infact he wasnt going to tell me at all. I scoft looking at him my nostrils flared with anger.

"Please say something" he begged staring in my eyes.

I smiled a watery smile as I felt the tears build up, I touched his cheek feeling his stubble rub against my palm.

"I love you" I blurted out, as soon as I said the words I felt it. My first heartbreak, I never knew whst love felt like untilll nick came to my resrescue and saved me from jesse. We never descussed love before or falling inlove to be exact. But I knew I loved him, I felt it every time I looked st him. Touched him, whenever I was near him.

You could tell he was taken back as he looked at my face. Then he knew just like how I knew. He broke me. And because of that he had to loose me.

"No" he whisperd as I nodded my head pulling my hand away from his face as he stood up.

"Please dont-you cant just give up on us" he breathed as I let my silent tears full watching him pace the room.

I sniffed licking my lips "you gave up on us when she came back" I felt it all over again, the loud thud of my heart begging me not to let it break anymore.

He stopped pacing and stared at me hard. "I didnt-i wouldnt..I couldnt" he tripped over his words obviously tookenback by my choice of words.

"Miley do you know how long ive been inlove with you" he started as he sat next to me, both staring at the wall not believing it has come to this. He was inlove with me and I was inlove with him. And thats why we couldnt be together, because we could hurt each other.

I didnt respond as he carried on "since you became my math partner, I thought you was..beautiful" he whispered as I let more tears out whiping my nose with my palm. "Then you got with jesse, and I was just your friend" I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke.

"I loved you too, you just didnt know it yet" I nudged his shoulder as he looked at me giving me a small smile.

"Then please dont do this,"

I gulped down the sob that was rising in my throat "I think for now we should both sort out our problems, instesd of ignoring them" I squeezed his hand as he whiped his own tears."I think we should go on a break, then when we are strong enought..we should talk" I smiled as he nodded his head slowly.

I let go of his hand and took his lips in my own. The kiss wasnt a goodbye kiss, it was more of a new beginning a secret promise that we would get better. Even if that means going our separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Its been a moun nth. A month since my first heartbreak a month of sleepless nights and watching old romantic movies. Just wishing my love life could be as romantic as the characters in the movies.

But it wasnt, this was growing up.

To say things with me and nick were perfect would be an understatement. We was far from it, we havent spoken since the breakup and to be honest it was refreshing. I didnt have a destraction anymore and I was finslly thinking about myself for once. I even asked to switch math partners, of course nick didnt seem happy but it was my life.

"Hey hun, dinners ready" mom smiled coming into my bedroom as I tied my hair up into a messy bun.

I gave a small smile "im not hungry" I lied I was starving, but everything I ate just didnt satisfy me. She sighed stepping into the room more.

"Okay missy, you have been saying that over the past couple of weeks, you have to eat something!" She placed her hands on her hips and I scoft.

"No offence mom but your food isnt exactly edible"

The expresion on her face was shocked, I guess she couldnt believe I said that. I couldnt believe I said that.

"I try damn hard to be a good mom to you miley, now stop with this attitude and grt your ass down stairs!" she spoke through gritted teeth, as I stood up. "Mom open your eyes we havent got this perfect relationship you have in your head!" I shouted waving my hands up as she gasped.

"What are you talking about!-"

I looked at her pointing between us both "this mom, you dont know who I am you havent since dad left! All you do is leave town and leave me here alone while you party with random guys!" I screamed letting the tears fall as she frowned obviously confused by all off this.

"Is that what this is about your father?" She let out a dry laugh "im sorry he left miley but theres no need to take it out on me, I am your mother"

"Then act like one!" I sobbed sitting down on my bed as she knelt infront of me.

"Baby, you are my everything dont you ever think I dont love you! Im sorry I havent been around but I will change that, im sorry" she brushed a few loose strands of hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

I sniffed "me and nick broke up" I whispered as she sat next to me holding my hand.

"What! When?" She asked concerned as I shrugged.

"Last month, im so lost mom I dont know what to do" I cried as she wrapped her arms around my letting me cry on her shoulder.

"What happend sweetie?" She asked rubbing my back.

I looked at her wiping my eyes "a girl came back to our school and-"

"Please god tell me he did not cheat on you!"

I shook my head as the tears stopped "no no he didnt, its an just him and this girl used to he close and I heard them having a fight at emilys party and he said some things I didnt know about their relationship" I sniffed remembering the night.

"Oh hun, so you broke up?" I nodded.

"I told him we would hurt each other, I dont want to end up like his ex girlfriend mom" she kissed my forehead.

"Miley this girl is from his past you are his present, you shouldnt let his past ruin your happiness, if you love nick" she pulled away looking at me as I nodded "which you do, dont let him go because im sure hes crazy about you too" she smiled as I sighed.

"He hasnt called or spoke to me, its like I dont exist" I whimpered as she held me, this was the first mother and daughter moment we have had in years, and I like it. That night we stayed up talking about my moms old high school boyfriends and all the dumb teenage shit she got up to. She made me realise that things like this happen when you grow up.

The next day the girls dragged me to go watch the boys play football, of course I said no. But after several texts and calls the girls finally came to my house and practically dragged me there. It was a hot day so I threw on high waisted denim shorts with a black tube top. The girls either wore summer dresses orshorts, it was to hot to wear my hair down so that had to go in a high pony tail.

"Me and taylor hooked up the other day, in my car" selena gushed as a hint of pink appeared on her pale cheeks.

Demi hit her arm as we sat on the benches "you slut! Why didnt you tell us sooner?" She asked as we was all waiting to hear the gossip.

We all knew taylor and selena had feelings for each other, they just never admitted it, always sneaking of to makeout or spend sometime alone, nut none of us would of thought theyd go this far.

"I was busy, and I dont know what this means yet"

"Do you like him?" I questioned as she looked deep in thought, after a couple of seconds she slowly nodded her head yes. As we all gushed for her.

"Well go tell him!" Demi spoke as selena rolled her eyes. "Oh common selena hes a nice guy!"

"He already knows, we are taking it slow, see how things go" she spoke through a small smile, she seemed happy it was nice.

"Oh we should so double date now, I havent been on one since-"

"Demi!" Selena hissed as they bothlooked at me with apologetic eyes as I gave a small smile putting my black in ray bans on.

"Miley I am so sorry" demi whispered as I waved my hand in the air.

She was such a worrier at times, they thought id bust out in tears talking about nick.

"Its fine, seriously" i smiled as they both gave me a reassuringen smile, you know the ones that mean' it will get better' everyone was giving me that smile lately.

We heared laughter as we all on looked up seeing the boys arrive, and there he was laughing with joe walking fb towards us as my heart stopped just for alittle second. He had those basket ball on shorts on with a football jersey on the top on half. Just how I loved him.

When they finally reached us demi automatically fell into joes arms, as selena said hello to on the en rest of the guys. Jake, taylor, ryan, and jason all the boys known as nicks friends. I smiled and waved at them as I tookof my sunglasses, revealing my mascara covered eyes.

I felt his eyes on me, but I didnt want to look.

"Demi will you hold my shirt, its kinda hot out here" joe asked taking of his shirt leaving him topless as he handed his shirt to her as she gushed, i playfully rolled my eyes.

And thats when the rest of the guys took of theres and asked for us to look after there shirts.

"Make sure you keep mine safe" taylor winked as selenas face turned bright red, ihad to let out a giggle as he ran to the field. And that left nick, standing there shirtless not knowing what to do with it.

"Is something wrong nick? Do you want to leave it with us" selena asked as he tore his eyes away fromme and nodded while putting it next to the others.

"Mi, can we talk please?" He asked looking back at me with those darn eyes! And muscular body!

Sighing I looked at my friends as they quickly left leaving me with him! Thanks girls.

"You look good" he whispered as I in put my sunglasses in my purse.

"What do you want nick, your friends are waiting for you"

He sighed rubbing his forehead "I miss you, god I havent spoken to you in weeks!" If this wasnt su ch a serious situation I would of laughed at that comment. Hes such a jerk.

"And whos fault is that!" I said through gritted teeth as his six pack flexed, a frown appearing at the stubbled covered face of his.

He licked his lips. "Your the one who broke up with me!" He groaned as I waved him off.

"Your such an asshole! "

"I know, and your a pain in the ass! But thats how we work right, im an asshole and your a pain inthe ass always complaining about something like how you girls do" he said fustrated as I stood up pointing a finger to his chest.

"Dont you dare talk to me like that! If you didnt fuck jen n then we wouldnt be in this mess!" I in yelled making the gang stop what fb they was doing and lookin our direction.

"What are you talking about! That was along time ago" he threw his arms up as I crossed mine.

"Well you should of told me! Instead of lying to me!" I yelled as his eyes became wide.

"Are you nuts? How the fuckdid I lie mi, what your mad cause I used to sleep with jen? What your mad cause we nearly had a baby together? Whst the fuck is your problem miley!" He screamed back at me as I felt tears in my eyes.

"How could you be there for when she was pregnant, but you cant when I thought I was!" I screamed back and as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them, and by the gasps I heard, I guessed all my friends heard what I said too.

Nicks mouth shut closed as he stared at me hard "what do you mean your pregnant!" He angrily whispered as I wiped my tears shakily.

"Im not! I thought I was it was just a scare!" I whispered as he grabbed my wrist pulling me away further so nobody could hear us, thats the thing with nick he never liked anyone knowing anything, he was so god damn private.

"A scare? Why didnt you tell me" he asked making me look at him as I stared into those eyes feeling lost.

"I tried, I was only a few weeks late and I did a home test and it came back positive, but then the doctor said it was common and that I wasnt" I explained trting to calm down as he let out a sigh.

"When?"

"That time in math, but you was too busy ignoring me" iwhispered looking away as he tried to think back, he must of realised.

"Sorry"

"Its fine, theres nothing to worry about now."

He grabbed my waist bringing me in to his chest as I smelt the fimliar axe, it was his smell and its been so long since I smelt it.

"Do you see what you do to me, you drive me crazy" he spoke in my ear as I shivered wrapping my arms around his neck, I liked being close to him.

"What about jen" I started as he pulled back inches from my lips.

"In the past, dont let her get inyour head mi" he whispered as he slowly brought his lips to mine, in onesmall peck he made me forget everything that I was mad at.

He looked back seeing the guys call him over obviously needing him for the game, as he groaned looking back down to me as he give me a quick peck.

"After the game im all yours"

I kissed him again this time longer as his hand slid down to my ass and gave it a squeeze.

"God I missed that ass off yours, andin these shorts mi..are yoy trying to kill me" he groaned as I pecked his neck.

I giggled pulling away as he kissed me one final time and jogged over to his friends, I walked back to demi and selena as they pretended to look.

"What you thought you in was pregnant!" She yelled playfully as irolled my eyes.

"Luckily I wasn't, can you imagine me and nick with a kid" we all laughed as I looked over at him running around with his friends.

Little did the know..


	10. Chapter 10

This is stupid. Im struggling to keep my mind sane. Im young thats for sure but im not stupid, how could i not see this? Months apparantly thats how long all our eyes have been shut, she is one of my bestfriends and yet i sit here with a puzzled mind. If demi didnt point out the bruised covered cheek or the way she wabbled down the hall, none of use would of paid attention. She was always good at hiding things, but nobody should go through something likethis alone.

"We need to talk to her, let her know we are here for her and that theres nothing to be ashamed of"

Im angry and saddend by thiswhole situation, my stomach is sickend. "She wont listen to us-"

She was taken back "of course she will! We are her closes friends, and ill be damned if i let him anywhere near her again!" I agreed 100 percent, but its not our life or decisions it was selenas.

"Youre right, she was there for me through every little thing, ill be there for her even if she doesnt want that" demismiled flicking her hair over her shoulders.

"You do realise jesse has been staring at you for the whole time weve been here right?" I glanced over my shoulder seeing jesse's dark saddend eyes and slumped shoulders just looking at me as i quickly turned away and shrugged.

"Nope, hes probably looking for someone in this direction" i ignored her facial expression, and looked down at my book. "Okay miley, whats going on here?"

"Nothing-"

"Nothing my ass, youve been acting strange for weeks now, and jesse staring at you with those cold eyes isnt helping" i looked up as she raised a brow, i bit my bottom lip about to spill eveything when i felt a tap on the shoulderi turned around seeing jesse. I glared.

"Can i talk to you..in private please" he spoke softly secretly begging me as i slowly nodded looking back at demi who now had a worried look on her face. "Ill be right back"

I got up and followed jesse outside of the canteen as he pulled me round the corner.

"What to you want-"

"You havent been returning my calls" he hushed me as i rolled my eyes.

"Theres no need to, im with nick now!" I reassured him as he waved me off, he ran a hand through his black hair he looked fustrated and tired like he hasnt slept at all. He put a hand on my stomach.

"I still care you know!, i have a right to care" i pushed his hand away covering my stomach.

"Dont touch me, you dont have a right too-" he scoft coming closer to me, as i took a step back as my back hit the wall. "Its my kid inside of you, weither you like it or not miley, theres nothing you can do!" He yelled in a whisper as people walked past us.

I gulped "its n-not yours jesse, besides its gone now, so leave me alone!" And i was telling the truth. It was gone i didnt want it to be but i had to. I was young there was two potential fathers but i knew it was nicks, it had always been. You see the time me and jesse..had a one night stand i made him wear a condom he was drunk but im not stupid, i was careful i remember that night perfectly i cried all the way through i felt dirty and hurt but i wanted to feelloved, nick and i was over and i needed a pain release.

His face fell looking into my eyes to see if i was lying "you did what! Youve always been a slut do you know that, your a know to nothing slut who fucks anybody who pays you attention" his words stung as he yelled in my face, the tears were already coming down my cheeks as he gripped my wrists slamming me into the wall with every word.

"Get off me!" I yelled back as he wouldnt let go. He gript my hair as he dragged me into the cleaning closet as i yelled for himto stop but he wouldnt. He chucked me in as i fell to the floor hitting my hip on the table it hurt like helll.

"You got rid of my kid, well ill just have to give you another one" he spat falling to his knees unbutton my jeans as itried to push him off me but he was too strong "please jesse dont do this!" I wiggled out of his grasp as he tried to open my legs. Then i was lifeless i was in shock as i just layed there too tired to fight, as he kissed my neck and unbuttoned my clouse feeling my breasts and stomach, i felt sick i stared at the door waiting for someone to rescue me, thats when the door burst open and i felt jesse beinf dragged off me.

Yells and screams errupted through the school halls s silent tears escaped my eyes, i slowly got up pulling my jeans up and buttoning my blouse, i slowly walked out of the closet seeing jesse on the floor with nick hitting gim over and over again. But i couldnt stop him teachers tried to dragged him of jesse as he kept beating the shit out of him.

I felt arms wrap around me as i looked to see demi with tears in her eyes "miley, are you okay!" But i couldnt answer her i just looked around feeling ashamed then i ran, i ran from everyones stares and whispers i ran from people screaming after me.

I ran to the football feild sitting o the bleachers as i cried. I cried for my unborn child that was no longer with me, i cried for what just happend and i cried for nick. I felt someone kneel infront of me as i saw nick through my tears. "Did he do it!" He yelled as i shook my head "h-he didnt have the c-chance, you c-came before he could!" I sobbed as he hugged me.

After a few moments he pulled away as i felt the stinging sensation on my hip and ribs it was definetly bruising.

"Im sorry" i whispered as he frowned shaking his head "for what? You did nothing wrong" a dry sob escaped my throat as he placed his hands on my cheeks.

"But i did-i it was a mistake-" i blabbered as he silenced me.

He licked his lips standing up "what was a mistake miley." I gulped rubbing my arm as i felt a draft.

"The baby" i whispered as i felt the air knock out of him he scoft pacing infront off me.

"Explain please"

"I was-p-pregnant and i got an abourtion-" i said far too quickly as he stopped pacing i couldnt bar to look at him, how could i, i killed his child. His unborn baby our unborn baby. A baby girl or a baby boy.

"Miley, your spacing out on me." He licked his lips, i hated that look you know the look of dissapointment and hurt. Ive seen this look maybe twice on nick both times never ended up good.

"Im tired, i want to go home" i pleaded as i felt the tiredness taking over my sore body, my dry tears stained on my pale cheeks as nick sucked in a breath.

"The truth please"

I stared at him as tears floated in my eyes, i probably looked like a lost child. Hed hate me and leave me.

"I..i was only a couple of weeks and i was a mess nick, i couldn't raise a child at this age, im going to college! We are going to college!" I yelled trying not only to convince him that it was the best choice but also i was trying to convince myself.

He blinked a few times sitting back down "and you didnt think i would want it? Or wasnt it mine" he spat as a motionless face stared at the grass before us. "What do you mean-"

"You know what i mean miley, is that why jesse tried to hurt you?" He knew, he also had been smart.

"Yes-but it wasnt his, it was yours i swear"

"So you cheated" that stung like no other, he thought id do that to him, i would scoop that low. Taking his hand in mine i squeezed it.

"Never, it was one time when we broke up..i was hurt" i admitted as he licked his perfect lips. I hated this, i just wanted a perfect relationship. But that was never going to happen.

He turned his head to look at me "im sorry you was hurt, but now..im the one hurt. My child that i didnt know about iss gone" he yelled standing up as i tried to reach for him.

"Nick please!"

He pulled away from me making me fall on the floor "no, do you know what youre no better than jen" and with those stinging words he left me to cry in tye football feild alone.

It was midnight when i got home, my mom already asleep as i dragged my way into my bedroom changing into my pjs, obviously my mom tried to call me but i lied telling her i was at demis, after nick left me i just sat there watchingthe sunset and the pretty moon and stars to appear, just how i liked it.

he hated me and i deserved it i screwed up, i just got him back and i hurt him. But we wasnt together, but it was still wrong. Ive never felt more alone, demi wasnt answering my calls probably because she was ignoring me over nick, and selena was away trying to get herself back to normal.

And i was here crying into my pillow over a boy. We wasnt meant to be i kept telling myself, but why did i love him so much? Why did i need him.


	11. Chapter 11

School was never my thing. Especially after a week off hell, she killed her unborn, my unborn? Was she telling the truth, i never know with her anymore. I wanted this year to be good considering its my last, but so far its been shit.

Jen and me havent spoke since the fight but i see her staring at me in classes sometimes, nicole has finslly got a boyfriend so she leaves me alone and jesse? Kicked out of school and probably going to jail. Dick.

"do you know what, crave..we should go to crave again and get fucked up" joe exclaimed popping his backpack on his shoulder. "That was good, but would the guys be down" i raised an eyebrow leaning on my locker.

He sighed "david would, but taylor? Its alittle awkward" of course it would be, who hits their girl for no reason.

"okay how about we try out crave ill ask ryan and alex, but no girls" i warned as he rolled his eyes "joe im fucking serious, the whole point of us going is to get away from girls" i sighed.

He nodded his head, and smiled once he seen demetria walking towards us with the one and only miley.

i guess you was wondering about her huh?

Well after she kept calling me and me ignoring her she decided to give up, this girl really knows how to fuck with my head. I glanced at her as she fiddled with her braceletts as joe and demi made out ignoring the stares.

Shes been crying again, i hated this but she needed to know this was it. This was the final straw for me, baby or no baby she was right we wasnt meant for each other.

"Nick can we-" she spoke quietly, as i held my hand up.

"We will just leave you guys" demi smiled as i laughed.

"No fuck that, we are done here, im done alright? I tried i really did" i spoke to all three off them as i looked at miley as the puddles of tears threatend to fall.

Demi groaned "nick, just hear her out-"

"No demi, let him have his rant its not like hes never made a mistake right! Hes perfect!" Miley yelled getting closer to me as i looked away as she pushed my chest.

"Miley stop it!" Joe and demi both said trying to get her to calm down as she cried, she needed me i knew that muchbut why?

she made a fucked up choice.

Then she hugged me, buring her head into my kneck as she sobbed her heart out, the hallways were now empty as demi looked away unable to see her friend break down like this.

I gulped my heart down, i hated seeing her like this my beautiful girl breaking her walls down.

"Hey" i spoke softly cupping her cheeks as she looked up at me "its going to be okay, i promise"

Shaking her head she sobbed again "i cant do it without you" she cried as i put my forehead against hers.

"Mi, you already have"

She needed to know that know matter what or how mad i am, i will always be hers.

By this point joe and demi already left, leaving us to sort this little problem out. I really didnt know what to say, ive always struggled with saying what i feel and she knew that. She sniffed calming down abit as i played with her long hair. This was so fucked up i didnt know what was right anymore.

"your beards getting long" she sniffed rubbing my jaw as i let out a small smile. "I like it like this, its cute" she sniffed again as i looked into her broken eyes.

"We need to get to class" i whispered into her hair as her eyes drooped closed as a dry sob escaped her throat. "I dont want to go, i want to be with you" she looked up at me as i sighed. She was beautiful.

It turned out miley had this spell on me like she always did for us to ditch school and go back to my house for the rest of the day. We needed some us time i knew that but god was this too much for us? All these problems at our age.

We layed on my bed as miley layed on my chest her head in her hands as she stared at me, of course she protestedd to wear one of my jerseys. I placed my hand on her bare bottom as i drew circules along the bare flesh making her shiver.

"Don't do that" she gasped making me chuckle, her little nose srunched up like shes some kid not getting their own way. "Are you going to dereks party tonight?" She asked with a raised eyebrow concern flooding her eyes.

I shrugged if im honest i forgot all about it, he invited me a couple weeks ago.

"Probably if joe goes why?"

She sat up crossing her legs as i sat up with her pulling her loser to me.

"Just wondering, im not going"

"Why? I thought you loved to party considering this is your last year to be a teenager" i mocked her as she giggled hitting my chest, these were the moments thst i loved. Call me cheesey but this was it for me, just her.

She coughed alittle "because people keep talking and asking about the...baby, and rumores spread and i just cant face that right now" she confessed as i tensed up alittle, the baby one thing that would scar our relationship forever.

"Its okay mi, you made your decision for you and even if i dont understand it right now..i get it" i shrugged, its horrible that she got rid of my child and i dont believe in that, but i had to try and understand right? People make mistakes and if you love them you had to try and forgive them.

"Im just not ready yet" she trailed off. She looked down and let out a fustrated sigh as i stared at her. We was to young for all off this, way to young. "did you sleep with anyone on our mini break?" she gazed up as i frowned hard.

"what! Fuck know, i mean i had the options but i couldn't" i shrugged i knew she felt guilty heck i was pissed as hell that she fucked Jesse but it was in the passed now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nick.**

I know what yall are thinking, your thinking that my reelationship is far beyond repair. And it is. I mean we've been together not even 6 months, and we've already broke up twice. We love each other though, that's what keeps us running back to one another. I guess Joe was right, i never really understood him and demi but when i met Miley i did. She wasn't perfect. No but she was perfect to me, even if she fucks things up. I do to, but in a guy in meant to.

mom was on my back about what college i was going to and that i should start applying. Truth be told i applied months ago and anytime soon i should be recieving a letter to see if i got in or not. Ive always wanted to go to N.V.S it was two hours away from home and it was a really good school, my older brother went there on my dads side and now he's a big time lawyer. But i wanted to study art. I liked it, it made me forget everything. The amount of pictures i have drawn is ridiculous but its what i do.

mom seems happy though, she finally seems herself. I told her about Miley and the baby and her heartbroke for me. She was shocked yes, but she knew if Miley kept our baby i would of been there for her even if we was abit rocky right now. Also ive finally come to terms with mileys choice we are young and a baby would be harder to raise at this age. Maybe in the future we could have a kid. Man she would be the perfect mom i seen the way she was with her little cousins how she would play with them and read them stories. It made me feel warm inside seeing her like that.

ah the whole sex thing, its killing me. She got put on the pill and i offered to wear condoms but she said no. Sometimes i do though its better to be safe than sorry. But we haven't done it since the whole baby thing. I miss her. Like i really fucking miss her. Everytime we go to she stops or i stop, i guess its just incase, but the amount of times i had to go home with a hard on is stupid. Of course i go down on her or she does with me, but i want to be inside her. I want to make love to her. Damnit.

i dressed myself in a white long sleeve top with a black baseball jacket over it, and a pair of dark jeans that hung low on my hips. It was justins party selenas now boyfriend. Taylor is no longer our friends and i wanted to kill him after what he done to Selena but he wasn't worth it. Selena was happy though and Justin took good care of her. I jumped in my car and drove to joes house where a few of the guys were having pre-drinks. I walked in his room as Cody, Ryan and john sat on the bed with jager at there feet. I smirked.

"bitches" i nodded as Joe peeked his head through the balcony door a joint in his hand. "look who finally decided to show up" he winked as i grabbed a glass of jager of john. I will miss these moments of freedom with my friends.

Joe walked back in his eyes slightly red as he sat next to me. "i hope its good tonight, and no drama happens" Cody said as i nodded agreeing with him. "same man, and i hope a bedrooms free because tonight Lilly is all mine" Ryan smirked as we all chuckled.

"ah, i remember when i first hooked up with demi at a party, she shit herself thinking somebody was going to walk in" Joe chuckled into his drink. "somebody did on me before but i carried on" john also chuckled as i laughed. Such guys. "wwhat about you nick? Dont think we don't know about your wild nights" Joe wiggled his eyebrows as i drank my second glass.

i sighed "dude my balls are going to explode" i complained as they all burst out laughing, i slightly chuckled. "what do you mean?" Ryan asked pulling out a cigarette and handed me one as i lit it taking a puff. "we haven't had sex in weeks, blow jobs are good yeah but her fucking ass is better" i groaned trying to get the sext image out of my head.

two hours later and we was headed for the party, completely high and drunk. Joe fell over a few times as we walked up to the house and i couldn't stop laughing at him. Hmm must of been the weed. The rest of the guys went there separate ways when we walked in and Joe dragged me to the kitchen as we pushed through the crowd. The music was so loud i had to close my eyes just to hear it. Yup i was wasted. "where have you been! Ive rang you atleast six times Joe!" demi moaned at him as he tried his hardest to focus on her wish resulted in us both laughing till tears spilt out.

"im sorry baby, ill make it up to you" he winked as her cheeks flushed. I leant on the counter as i tried to focus and balance at the same time. Hmm not working. "god guys what have you drank?" Miley asked walking up to us a beer in her hand. She had on high waisted shorts and a black crop top on, with a pair of red vans on her feet. Guess heels were to much for her tonight. "jager" i shrugged as i reached for her pulling her closer to me by her waist.

"what am I going to do with you." she rolled her eyes as i smirked "well i can think of a few things" i winked as she hit my chest. Ouch. I couldn't stop laughing though as Joe fist pumped me. "Miley lets go outside to find the girls" demi said annoyed as Joe and me looked shocked. "nuh huh shes mine, you've had her all day" i pouted.

"nick, you can see me in alittle while okay. Dont drink anymore" she warned and before i could stop her she was outside with demi. I rolled my eyes i loved demi but god i. Wanted to see MY girlfriend. I looked at joe seeing him motion for a cigarette as i nodded heading out the back as we both lit one. The back yard wasn't as crowded as inside but it was calmer. I blew in the smoke as Joe did the same, i could see Miley and her friends giggling as the sat down on the chairs, god i wanted her. Ive never been so horny in my life. I turned back to joe as two girls stood infront of us smiling. I smiled back.

"can we have one, we forgot ours" the one girl spoke and i realized it was that new girl Olivia and her friend tori. I nodded handing them one as she lit hers with my own cigarette. "thanks" they giggled. "no problem" Joe winked making tori blush. Half hour must of passed because we was all laughing at joe telling his stupid jokes. Olivia laughed into my shoulder as i sipped some of her beer.

"hey that's mine!" she faked gasped as i chuckled lightly. "naw want me to go get you another one" i asked in a baby voice as she giggled alittle, Joe and tori walked off getting more drinks for us as i sat in one of the empty chairs. She of course sat next to me. She was a cool girl, obviously i wasn't going to leave her on her own when she didn't really know anybody. She had on a blue tight dress with some killer red heels. She was hot ill give her that. "so.." she nudged my shoulder as i nudged hers back. "soo.." i copied her as she smiled. "your cute" i let out a chuckle "aww thanks princess, but im not five" i replied as i took her beer from her she hit my thigh slightly.

"babbbbyyy" as now tispy Miley came over and sat on my lap as i passed the beer back to Olivia. We both chuckled at her as Miley frowned at both of us. "sorry was i intruding on your little cosy conversation" ah jealous Miley. Glad your going to meet her guys. Shes a complete phsycho. "no actually, im Olivia im new here" Olivia faked smiled ass Miley slightly rolled her eyes. Olivia exscused herself as i placed a hand on mileys bare thigh.

she looked at me "calm down" i warned as she wrapped one arm around my shoulder. "well don't get flirting with the new chick." her blue eyes narrowed as i groaned. "come on lets go home" i stood up making her stand with me. "i cant im staying at demi-" i pecked her lips so she would shutup. We cant fight when we are drunk its not a good combo.

i think me and Miley have been drunk together maybe two times, and both times we had a full on argument. Its not good at all. "your coming to mine, move" i demanded as she rolled her eyes and gave in. Now to say i was romantic was a lie as soon as he entered my house my lips where everywhere on her. From her lips to her neck, god she was sweet. Then i through her over my shoulder and made my way up to my room as her thin body hit the matress. She giggled.

and that night she called out my name so much her voice was sore. Because we wasn't going to have sex once and go to no i was going to get my weeks worth. I ddidnt think the human body could orgasm that much. But god did i know it felt good.


End file.
